


Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

by gentlemeow



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Priest Kink, Religious Conflict
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemeow/pseuds/gentlemeow
Summary: — Святой отец, я согрешил.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 36





	Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Олли (за бесконечную поддержку и помощь)  
> ♥ Славянке (за ту самую фотографию)
> 
> Чистого пейринга тут нет, скорее жирный намек. Обоснуй тоже где-то потерялся. Джаст фо кинк, зетс олл.
> 
> Во всем виновата вот эта фотография Колина:  
> https://ibb.co/zXcby7Q

— Святой отец, я согрешил.

За решеткой кабинки темно, но даже без света Рэй видит потертый воротник коричневой кожаной куртки и вздыбленные торчком волосы. Год назад ему показалось, что прическу растрепал осенний штормовой ветер, но сейчас он точно знает: никакая непогода не берет этот отросший ежик.  
Наверное, он забавно щекочет ладонь.  
_Тебе нельзя о таком думать_ , привычно проносится в голове, и Рэй еле слышно вздыхает, прежде чем ответить:

— В чем же состоит грех твой, мальчик? 

Ему около тридцати, и, признаться, Рэй ненамного его старше. Емкое, немного снисходительное «мальчик» должно возвести границу между ними, отгородить Рэя от тьмы по ту сторону решетки, но вместо этого звучит тихо и немного ласково. Располагающе. 

Он говорит низким, хрипловатым голосом, погружая их обоих в приятный монотонный транс. Он перечисляет свои обыденные грехи так уверенно и четко, словно считывает их с листа. Рэй качает про себя головой — он нисколько в них не раскаивается. Сложно раскаиваться в том, что даже не чувствуешь.  
Не эти грехи привели его сюда. 

— Мне трудно удержаться, святой отец, — громко сглотнув, признается парень. Он говорит так всегда, и Рэй хорошо знает, что за этим последует. — Видит Бог, я пытаюсь, но чем дольше я сдерживаюсь, тем сильнее потом мой грех.

— Я внимательно слушаю тебя, сын мой. 

Майкл говорит, он никогда не замечал этого странного парня. Он никогда не принимал его исповедь, не налагал епитимью.  
«Тебе нужна помощь, Рэй?» — мягко спрашивает он.  
Рэю нужна помощь. Прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что на время частной исповеди конфессионал превращается в его личное чистилище. 

— Он был такой красивый, святой отец. Я не мог оторвать глаз от его лица. Его руки… широкие, с длинными пальцами, совсем как у вас. Они так крепко сжимали Библию, будто она могла защитить его. Но как защититься, если твои мысли уже нечисты? Вы знаете, святой отец?

Майкл уверен в Рэе. Так и говорит: «Ты мой лучший священник», хоть это и противоречит всем католическим канонам. Все они равны перед Богом. Но Господи правый, как же Майкл ошибается. 

— А рот… — его голос дрожит от напряжения. — Господи Иисусе, этот рот! Как он растягивался вокруг моего члена, каким он был влажным и жарким… Святой отец, мне больно вспоминать о этом. 

Горячие языки пламени остервенело лижут кожу под сутаной. Рэй с силой жмурится и до боли впивается ногтями в мокрые ладони, стараясь отвлечься от сказанного. Слова звенят в голове, вопреки воле превращаются в образы, и он с тихим стуком бьется затылком о деревянную стенку, желая выбраться из кабинки как можно быстрее. 

Завтра он окажется по ту сторону решетки. Как в последние месяцы, после этих греховных откровений.

— Что-нибудь еще хочешь мне рассказать, мальчик? — нарушает он обволакивающую, полную демонов тишину. 

— Я боюсь своих желаний, святой отец. 

Рэй кивает. Он боится их тоже. Боится услышать их и не выстоять. Год, целый год он слушает исповеди этого странного парня, он может цитировать их наизусть — кроме части, затрагивающей прелюбодеяние. Здесь его всегда ждут новые подробности. 

Каждый раз это кто-то новый. Ровесники. Студенты. Иногда женщины, но гораздо чаще мужчины. Женатые и свободные. Католики, мусульмане, иудеи. Для него не существует ни бога, ни черта. Ничего не имеет значения, ничто не важно и не свято. Он спит с добропорядочными отцами и развращает их же сыновей. Он соблазняет непорочных девиц и сразу же ныряет в объятия женщин, старше его на добрый десяток лет. У него нет времени и места: что утро, что вечер, в туалете ночного клуба или в пятизвездочном отеле, пьяный или трезвый, он жадно берет, пожирая светлые безвинные души. Тьма внутри него разрастается, все дальше и дальше протягивая свои ненасытные лапы к тому, что пока недоступно, но столь желанно. 

— Он так громко стонал подо мной, святой отец, так сильно хотел большего, и я мог дать ему больше… Я мог дать ему все. Как мне было устоять? Невозможно же, особенно когда он так выгибался подо мной. Я видел каждую капельку пота, катившуюся по его шее, я видел его слезы… — парень останавливается, словно сам не веря тому, что говорит. Рэй благодарен этому промедлению. Поддев пальцем колоратку, плотно обхватившую пересохшее горло, он чуть оттягивает ее и делает глубокий вдох. Тщетно: в конфессионале жарко, как в пекле. — Он просил меня, святой отец, чтобы я не останавливался, и сжимал меня так сладко, так невыносимо сладко, что я чуть было не нарушил данное себе обещание. Я ведь никогда не возвращаюсь. Ни к кому, — забавно, как искренне он верит в свое правило. Словно именно это решение не растаптывать заблудшие души может искупить все его грехи, а не чистосердечное покаяние. — Только к вам.

Последняя фраза звучит едва слышно и как будто застенчиво. Когда-то Рэй поверил ей. Сейчас он знает, что это лишь игра. И очень скоро, когда он начнет читать мессу, парень встанет в первых рядах, и пронзительный взгляд темных глаз будет следить за каждым движением Рэя, а тонкие искусанные губы будут беззвучно приносить клятвы совсем не тому богу, которому все молятся.

— Я отпускаю тебе все грехи твои, мальчик, — скупо говорит Рэй, раньше времени прерывая исповедь. 

— И все?

— И все, — справа чудится легкое шевеление. Можно не поворачиваться: Рэй и так видит, что за ним пристально наблюдают. — Я знаю, что между нами установилась связь…

— Духовное родство, — шепчет парень, приникая так близко, что его пальцы полностью проскальзывают сквозь решетку. 

— Духовное родство, — послушно повторяет Рэй, глядя в противоположную стену. — Мне кажется, я не справляюсь с твоими демонами, сын мой. 

Он молча слушает и жарко, шумно дышит, уставившись на Рэя во все свои темные, дьявольские глаза. Наверное, точно так же он дышал, когда вбивал в матрас того несчастного дьякона. Когда раскрывался под ним, подставляясь, принимая в себя, «так хорошо, святой отец, но так мало, понимаете?». 

— В следующий раз тебе стоит обратиться к моему брату, к…

— Но я хочу вас, святой отец, — каждое слово сродни власянице, расцарапывает раздраженную кожу, проникая в истерзанное чужой похотью сознание. Рэй вздрагивает, понимая, что одним движением выдает себя с головой. — Я всегда хотел только вас. 

Он улыбается. Невинно, как ребенок в своем эгоистичном желании, и одновременно так порочно. Жадный, ненасытный волк в овечьей шкуре. Поколебавшись, Рэй опускается напротив него.  
Падать ниже ему больше некуда.

Он ведь всегда был искренен, отстраненно думает Рэй, впервые позволив себе рассмотреть это открытое, приходящее в изматывающих его снах лицо. На каждой исповеди признавался про светлые волосы и что-то, что было «совсем как у вас, святой отец». Парень машинально облизывается, и Рэй наблюдает, как юркий и умелый, судя по рассказам, язык увлажняет этот греховный, ядовитый рот. Как парень закусывает нижнюю губу, как подается ближе, стремясь преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние.

— Только вас, святой отец, — завороженно повторяет он, восхищенно уставившись на Рэя.

Любуясь своим личным богом. 

Рэй снимает очки и устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Три стука, три коротких стука — и он будет свободен. До следующего воскресенья или до следующей осени. У парня нет графика, он приходит всегда внезапно и исключительно в дни службы Рэя. Иногда складывается впечатление, что он чует, когда личные епитимьи Рэя подходят к концу.  
Так хищники чуют кровь своей будущей жертвы. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Джеймс.

— Что произойдет, когда твое желание сбудется, Джеймс? — горько спрашивает Рэй, глядя прямо в распахнутые, восторженные глаза. — Что ты получишь?

Джеймс не отвечает. Его громкое частое дыхание касается лица Рэя, его взгляд проходится по всему телу, влезает под кожу, с легкостью вспарывая тщательно выстроенные защиты. Рэй не понимает, как, но он точно уверен: Джеймс читает каждую его мысль. Знает про его сны, в которых Рэй творит с ним все то, о чем тот сам в мельчайших подробностях рассказывает. Видит все, что Рэй так тщательно прячет в потаенных глубинах своего подсознания. 

— И низвержен был великий дракон, древний змий, называемый диаволом и сатаною, обольщающий всю вселенную, низвержен на землю, и ангелы его низвержены с ним.

Рэй поднимает руку, чтобы закончить исповедь, но не доносит ее до стены. Пальцы Джеймса — сильные, цепкие — переплетаются с его, тянут на себя, заставляя Рэя наклониться ближе. Так близко он не был ни с кем. Даже до прихода в духовенство. 

— Горе живущим на земле и на море. Потому что к вам сошел диавол в сильной ярости, зная, что немного ему остается времени.

Джеймс улыбается — нежно, искренне, словно только что поймал падающую звезду, и она исполнила сразу все его желания. И очки не нужны: одухотворенное, манящее своей яркой красотой лицо не скрывает ни одной эмоции. Радость. Любовь. Обожание. Восторг. Предвкушение. Похоть. Преклонение. Рэй вздрагивает от воображаемых ударов, представляя, как плеть расчерчивает его спину ссадинами и глубокими полосами. Джеймс качает головой и гладит его руку — ласково, почти невесомо, прежде чем снова крепко сжать его ладонь и потянуть на себя.

— Ни дракону, ни дьяволу, ни сатане, — горячо шепчет он прямо в приоткрытый рот Рэя, — я никому не позволю забрать вас, святой отец. 

Три удара по дереву — как нерушимая клятва, запечатывающая данное Рэю обещание.  
Три удара, отправляющие Рэя прямиком в ад, где ни епископ, ни сам Папа Римский его уже не спасет. 

Колоратка с тихим шорохом падает на пол. Белый флаг, вздернутый победителем, тем, чей дух оказался сильнее. Во взгляде Джеймса нет ликования, только спокойный безмолвный обет, подтверждающий: все, что Рэй слышал в этой исповедальне, — лишь малая часть, ожидающая его впереди. Приоткрытая завеса в будущее. Джеймс неторопливо, по одному целует пальцы Рэя, втягивая подушечки в рот, и с каждым прикосновением языка внутри Рэя будто что-то умирает. 

Душа, сказал бы Майкл.  
То, что давно было мертво, думает Рэй.

Он не знает, сколько это продлится. Может быть, одну ночь, может быть, вечность. Но сколько бы времени им ни предназначалось, если это убережет хоть одно невинное создание, Рэй будет счастлив. 

— Их было не спасти, — просто говорит Джеймс, читая Рэя, как открытую книгу. — Никого нельзя спасти, святой отец, если плоть слаба. 

Рэй молчит. Он молчит даже тогда, когда Джеймс выходит из своей кабинки, чтобы плавно, как тень, опуститься позади него. Его руки теплые и тяжелые, они крепко обнимают Рэя за плечи, пока сам Джеймс с благоговением водит губами по его шее, по его заросшей щеке, по затылку. Прижимается лицом к его дрожащим ладоням, прося прощения за предстоящие грехи. 

Только Рэй не может его простить.  
Рэй больше не имеет права отпускать грехи.

— Я не трону тебя, Рэй, — доверительно шепчет Джеймс, и его слова опаляют и так разгоряченную кожу. — Не трону, пока ты сам не захочешь. 

Как они. Они ведь тоже сами захотели. 

Рэй горько усмехается и ниже опускает голову, предоставляя зверю лучший доступ. Джеймс тяжело сглатывает. Целует — влажно, втягивая зубами нежную кожу, проводит языком по покрасневшему месту, и медленно отстраняется.  
Адрес и номер телефона на вырванной из Библии странице уже не кажутся кощунственными. Рэй смотрит на несчастный клочок бумаги, на Джеймса, снова на размашисто выведенный адрес. 

— Я буду ждать вас, святой отец. Приходите, когда будет желание, — произносит Джеймс так, словно приглашает Рэя на чашку чая с молоком. Словно не собирается выпить до дна его душу.

— Придется ждать до второго пришествия, — не может удержаться от колкости Рэй и сминает в руке бумагу. 

— Это нестрашно, — Джеймс улыбается светло и ласково. Нагнувшись, поднимает с пола колоратку и бережно возвращает ее в ворот сутаны. — Я умею ждать, — он любовно приглаживает холодный пластик, и Рэю кажется, что воздуха в легких катастрофически не хватает. — Всему свое время, и время всякой вещи под небом. Время рождаться, и время умирать…

Джеймс читает Ветхий Завет быстро и нараспев, и с каждой фразой Рэй оказывает ближе к пропасти. К своей личной бездне, в которую всматривается с той самой осени прошлого года. 

_время разрушать, и время строить; время плакать, и время смеяться; время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать камни;_

У бездны тонкие, чувственные губы и прямой, не скрывающий своих помыслов взгляд. 

_время искать, и время терять; время раздирать, и время сшивать;_

Отросший ежик под ладонью Рэя именно такой, каким он его и представлял: немного колючий, густой, его так приятно сжимать в кулаке, пропуская пряди между пальцами.

_время молчать, и время говорить; время любить, и время ненавидеть; время..._

— Время войне и время миру, — заканчивает Рэй, притягивая Джеймса к себе за потертый ворот кожаной куртки. 

Аминь.


End file.
